


chocolate

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, gross cute olympic training rinharu what did u expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rin and haru share a box of chocolate on valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so disappointed with this i wanted it to be 10x better than it came out... but i needed to do something for valentine's day especially bc i didn't do anything for rin's birthday and... well here it is.

The last thing that Haru and Rin are expecting to come home to is a package.

They get back to their flat in the early afternoon after daily training.  The team was let off early, as it is Valentine’s Day, and their coach advised them to take their significant others out for the holiday.  Their teammates, of course, shot various suggestive looks at the two when this was said, and they poked fun at them as the team was heading to the locker rooms.

Anyway, Rin hefts up the reasonable sized package as Haru unlocks the door.  As soon as they’re in, they slip off their shoes, and Haru drops his bag on the floor, practically throwing himself onto the couch, exhausted.  Rin rolls his eyes with a grin and swings Haru’s bag over his shoulder with his own bag, going to their room and putting them there.  He then goes into the kitchen and puts the box down on the kitchen counter, fishing around for a scissor to open it.  He ends having to use a knife, which makes Haru chuckle under his breath.

As soon as he hears the tearing open of the box cease, Haru opens an eye to look past his feet to view his boyfriend.  “Who’s it from?” he asks, stifling a yawn.

“Mom and Gou,” Rin answers, laughing lightly.  A sheepish smile is plastered on his face as he looks through the contents of the package.

His interest piqued, Haru sits up, resting his arms in his lap.  “What did they send?”

“Come here,” is Rin’s snickering reply.

With a sigh at having to get up, Haruka swings his legs to the side of the couch and stands.  He pads over to Rin’s side in the small kitchen, his brows furrowed as he gets a closer look at the box.  He looks in to find several boxes of chocolate and a small card, and he gives Rin a quizzical look.

“They like to get me something every year for Valentine’s,” he explains, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, “but I think they might’ve gone a little overboard.”

“You think?” the other mutters quietly, grabbing the cheesy card within the box.  It has a cute greeting, addressed to both Rin _and_ himself, and he catches himself fighting a soft smile.  He sees that Gou decorated it herself with a few cute pen drawings, and his smile becomes a tiny grin.

Rin laughs as he looks at the boxes of chocolate.  “Don’t even like this stuff…” he mumbles, overwhelmed and grinning sheepishly.

“Speak for yourself,” Haru butts in and nudges him.  He’s had enough of this dumb diet Rin’s had them on since they’ve started training, and chocolate sounds heavenly right about now.

Rin looks over at him, his voice incredulous as he chastises, “You’re not having any of that.”

Haru deadpans at him.  “Why not?” he asks, his voice monotone, as if daring Rin to say what he thinks he’ll say.

And Rin does just that.  “Because you’re an _athlete_.  You can’t just eat sweets whenever you want.”

Their eyes meet, and they stare each other down for a while until Haru speaks again.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” he says, as if that justifies it.

Rin huffs. “And?”

“And,” Haru continues, frowning, “we got candy for the holiday.  So let me eat it.”

Rin sighs, knowing he won’t win this battle.  So he concedes, saying, “Fine.  But don’t eat a whole box in one night, alright?”

Haru’s eyes light up, and he’s ecstatic – or, at least, as ecstatic as he can get.  He nods and takes a box.  But then he looks back at Rin.

“We could share a box,” he suggests, his voice quiet.

Rin rolls his eyes.  “You know I don’t like that stuff…”

Haru gives him a look, and Rin realizes his intentions with the suggestion.  So he gives in, because how can he say no when Haru’s actually trying to do something romantic?

* * *

 

Originally, they decided to do nothing for Valentine’s Day – too bothersome, they’d agreed, and plus they’d both be tired from practice, too.  So instead they end up lying in bed together, sharing a box of chocolate while watching a movie.

“Pass me one,” Rin orders, getting ready to catch one with his mouth.

Haru, without looking, carelessly throws a chocolate his way.  It ends up hitting Rin’s chest, and he scowls.

“At least try to aim,” he grumbles, picking up the chocolate and eating it.

Haru rolls his eyes, biting half of another one.  “Get ready again,” he says, ready to throw the other half.

Rin does as told, and this time Haru actually tries to aim for his mouth.  He catches it, no problem.

“Gross, did you eat the other half?” he asks when he’s done chewing, although not sounding bothered.

Haru nods, and Rin grins at him and moves closer to kiss him.  They taste chocolate on each other’s lips, but that just makes it harder to pull away.

Later, when the chocolates become scarce, Rin takes the last one, and Haru frowns.

“I wanted the last one,” he complains, his frown morphing into a pout.

Rin laughs at him as he takes the piece of chocolate in between his teeth, taunting Haru with it.  “Come and get it,” he says as best he can with something in his mouth.

Haru, daring as ever, leans down and steals the chocolate from him, barely touching lips as he does so.  He chews the chocolate with a triumphant look on his face as Rin just stares, sputtering at the action.

Luckily for him, though, Haru leans down and kisses him, sharing the last piece.


End file.
